Cómo conocí a vuestro padre
by Ibeth Cullen
Summary: /Oh no, con lo que le gusta hablar a mamá...//-Al menos sabremos más que la versión de papá: "Esa comelibros no se pudo resistir a mis encantos..."/ xDDD:::Dramione:::
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!  
**

**Lamento no actualizar todavía "Anatomía de Malfoy" Realmente no sé hacia dónde dirigir la historia, de modo que me está costando bastante escribir. De todas maneras prometo no tardar mucho  
**

**Muchas conocerés la serie "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre". Pues bien, yo estoy enganchadísima, y como reverencia a tan magnífica serie he decidido seguir en mi racha de "títulos de series" XD  
**

**"Cómo conocí a vuestro padre" es mi nuevo fic, básicamente una comedia-romántica como otra cualquiera (aunque espero sea diferente) redactado al más puro estilo de la serie real: es decir, un progenitor contándole a sus vástagos la historia de cómo conoció a su cónyuge, convirtiéndose cada episodio en un día de la vida de su pasado, y él acuando como narrador.  
**

**Ya os imaginaréis quién es la pareja, y qué personaje es el narrador. Y si no, aquí teneís el prólogo. El primer capítulo no tardará :)**

**

* * *

**

**PRÓLOGO   
**

**"Cómo conocí a vuestro padre"**

**

* * *

**

_"Hijos míos, por favor, sentaos en el sofá frente a mí..."_

- ¿Qué quieres ahora mamá?

- ¿Otra charla sobre la importancia de leer?

- ¿O tal vez sobre la protección de los derechos de los elfos?

_"No es sobre nada de eso chicos, pero no me laméis pesada por intentar inculcaros un poco de cultura, leer es uno de los más sagrados deberes de cualquier persona, porque la letra escrita es uno de los mayores inventos de la humanidad, y aunque vuestro padre crea que Gutenberg es otra escuela alemana de magia para descerebrados no significa que vosotros..."_

- Por Merlín mamá, lo hemos pillado

- ¿Quieres ir al grano¡He quedado en el callejón Diagon con tía Ginny!

_"Vale, de acuerdo... pero recordar que los elfos domésticos son criaturas con derech..."_

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

_"Está bien está bien... (tienen tan poca paciencia como su padre)._

_Hoy, 24 de junio, bien sabéis que vuestro padre y yo cumplimos 25 años de casados, esto en el mundo muggle se llama las bodas de plata, y por eso hemos hecho esta celebración en casa. Pues bien, me gustaría, ya que sois fruto de nuestro mutuo amor, poder contaros la historia de cómo conocí a vuestro padre."_

- ¿Llevará mucho tiempo?

_"No es una historia muy larga..._

_... pero, mejor poneos cómodos"_

* * *

**Ya os he dicho que era sólo un prólogo. Diminuto, lo siento...**

**Espero que queráis leerlo, podéis dejar un review aunque sea tan diminuto como este capi xD  
**

**Besotes!!!  
**

**Ibeth Cullen **

**kiZ  
**


	2. Hormonas

**WOW!!! Muchas gracias o toas/os por el apoyo, es genial ver que cuatro líneas de nada han creado expectación !!! GRACIAAAS:DDD**

**Supongo que os aclaráis pero por si acaso, explico un par de cosas sobre el modo de redactar el fic: **

**- La Hermione del futuro es la que está contando una historia a sus hijos. Sin embargo, el fic está escrito en tercera persona ( no es Hermione quien cuenta todo en primera persona, no se si me explico)**

**- Sin embargo, hay comentarios de la Hermione del futuro que actúan como hilo conductor de la historia. Son aquellas partes en cursiva.**

**- En todos los capítulos hay una escena ( al principio o al final, o ambos en el mismo capi) de Hermione con sus hijos, igual que en el prólogo. Su colocación está fuera del capi ( antes del título o después del "continuará"), de modo que no eso liaréis o eso espero. Si alguien cree que no soy lo suficientemente clara y se hace un lío, por favor, decírmelo e intentaré escribirlo mejor :D**

**MUACHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! y espero que os guste el primer capitulo, de verdad. :)**

* * *

**.o0º0o.**

* * *

_"Hijos míos, seguramente os sorprenderá mucho saber que, al principio, vuestro padre y yo nos odiábamos a muerte"_

- ...

_"¿No decís nada?"_

- Por favor, mamá, discutís cada dos por tres...

- ¡Sí, lo raro es que no creas que AÚN os odiáis a muerte!

_"La verdad es que vuestro padre y yo somos muy diferentes, y aunque ahora nos queremos con locura y sabemos manejar nuestro carácter, hubo una época hace mucho tiempo, cuando teníamos unos 17 años, en la que vuestro querido progenitor y yo intercambiábamos algo muy diferente de los halagos y caricias de ahora"_

* * *

...o0º0o...

**Capítulo 1**

**Hormonas**

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

- ¡Ey sangresucia, mira por dónde vas!

- ¡Lo haría si tu ego no tapara mi visión periférica del pasillo, hurón!

- ¡Mi ego no supera en tamaño a tu mata de pelo crespado, dientes de castor!

- ¡Al menos sabemos que nada en tu físico supera en tamaño a mi dedo meñique, niñato mimado!

- ¡No puedes compararlo porque nunca dejaría que tu mano se acercase tanto a mí, rata de biblioteca!

- ¡Ni con los ojos cerrados lo haría, ya que tu peste se nota a 5 metros, imbécil!

- ¡Justo la longitud en altura de tu chepa, cotorra!

- ¡Lo que me sobra de chepa te falta de hombría, eunuco impotente!

- Me ha llamado... me ha llamado... ¡eres una repelente!

- ¡Creído!

- ¡Sabelotodo!

- ¡Oxigenado!

- ¡Dejada!

- ¡Que te den!

- ¡Y una mierda!

- ¡Para ti más tierna!

- ¡Vámonos tios, antes de que nos vean con estos traidores a la sangre!

- ¡Sangre es la que te voy a dar yo a ti a base de maleficios cabrón!¡No te vayas!¡Si aún no hemos acabado contigo, capullo!

- Herms... ¿"hemos"? Nosotros no hemos dicho una palabra...- susurró un asustado Ron que estaba a su lado. Harry le miró afirmando lo dicho con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero estáis conmigo no?!

- Ehh... logró decir Harry.

-¡Pues ya está! Ahora, vayámonos antes de que se me ocurra sacar la varita...

Y rápidamente se dio media vuelta y siguió el camino hacia la biblioteca, dejando en medio del pasillo a dos patidifusos Harry y Ron. Inmediatamente se recuperaron del shock y la siguieron.

_"Hacía ya un tiempo que estaba bastante rara... A decir verdad hijos míos, era un manojo de hormonas, pero por entonces no podía notarlo siquiera, ya que me rodeaba con los fabricantes de testosterona más grandes de todo Hogwarts: vuestros tíos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley."_

- Sé que Malfoy es un cretino Herms, pero creo que últimamente saltas con demasiada facilidad... ¡Si hasta te enfureces antes que yo! Y eso que no ha dejado de llamarme pobretón en cada ocasión que tiene...

_"A vuestro tío Ron lo reconocéis a sus 45 años por su tendencia a enfadarse fácilmente, sus orejas coloradas cuando algo le perturba, y su frágil y quebrantable ego que hasta vuestros primos logran minar. En aquellos tiempos tío Ron era... "_

- Algún día lo agarraré por el pescuezo...- susurró el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto muy elocuente con sus manos frente a él.

_"... bueno, Ron no ha cambiado demasiado"._

- Tranquilo Ron, parece que nuestra amiga lo tiene más que controlado de lo que pensábamos. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Hermione?

_"Vuestro tío Harry sí ha cambiado un poco más. Ya no es el busca-problemas que era antes, aunque sólo sea porque el problema que tenía Harry fue eliminado: tras la derrota de Voldemort, historia que ya os sabéis de memoria, tío Harry comenzó una fase más tranquila junto a tía Ginny, y poco a poco empezó, no sé cómo, a usurparme el puesto de "voz de la conciencia del grupo". No me di cuenta hasta mucho más tarde, por supuesto."_

- ¿Qué que mosca me ha picado ¡Ya estoy harta de que nos haga la vida imposible a todas horas, en todos lados!

- Pero siempre ha sido así Herms, y siempre eras tú la que nos decías "Dejadlo, no merece la pena, blah, blah bah" antes de que alguno de los dos se abalanzara sobre el. Harry tiene razón, a ti te pasa algo - dijo Ron mirando a la castaña como si estuviese a punto de transformarse en un monstruo horrible.

Hermione resopló, dejando caer los brazos pesadamente.

- Es sólo que... ya estoy harta, de verdad. Mentalmente y físicamente harta. Ese oxigenado arrogante es exasperante hasta la médula, y no pasa un sólo día en el que no desee que se evapore como el humo de la faz de la tierra.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

- Vaya Herms, hasta para insultar hablas como una profe...

_"Cómo veis hijos, yo tampoco he cambiado mucho"_

Hermione se irguió de hombros recobrando la compostura. No iba a flaquear por ese estúpido engreído de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que no. Estaban en un período de paz en la comunidad mágica como nunca antes había sido, y no iba a ser ese niñato consentido el que les amargara la existencia.

Sí, era cierto que había nada nuevo en que se metiera con ellos, pero sí que era exagerado la frecuencia con lo que lo hacía: no había frecuencia, era algo constante. Adonde quiera que iban, ahí estaba él. Cuando quiera que fuesen a algún lado, ahí estaba esperándoles. Hasta cagando le había oído gritar absurdos insultos desde el pasillo. Siempre respaldado por esos dos impresentables gorilas que, por cierto, cada vez hacían menos caso de sus bromas de mal gusto, y casi parecían de atrezzo para el rubio.

Era una pesadilla.

Y lo peor de todo era que casi todos los insultos iban dirigidos a ella, y aún cuando saliera de su boca algún "cabeza rajada" o algún que otro "pobretón", su mirada cínica y fría se clavaba sobre ella como un aguijón helado, como retándola a enfrentarse a él. Tal vez fuese eso lo que él quería, para quizás, algún día tener la excusa apropiada y lanzarle a ella algún maleficio de dientes largos una vez más.

Como aquél día en el lago:

_**flashback**_

_Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados a orillas del lago hablando de qué podrían regalarle a Ginny por su 16 cumpleaños. El novio del año, Harry Potter, no había conseguido dar con nada que la pelirroja deseara que le regalase, así que había acudido a sus amigos para que le salvaran del apuro._

_- ¿De verdad que no quieres comprarle algo tú solo?Ya sabes, un regalo de enamorado a enamorado?- preguntó Hermione._

_- No, de verdad, prefiero comprar algo con vosotros, dice que ya tiene todo lo que quiere de mí._

_- ¿Cómo lo que tuvo de ti cuando os sorprendimos saliendo del cuarto de baño de las tías?_

_Harry enrojeció._

_- No fue cosa mía…_

- _¿¿Insinúas que mi hermana es una pervertida?? – exclamó Ron._

_Hermione se inclinó hacia ellos._

_- Ron, no deberías darla más importancia. Si son novios tendrás que aguantar ese tipo de cosas. Además yo creo que están muy bien juntos._

_- No, si ya me imagino que se lo pasan de vicio- refunfuñó el pelirrojo._

_- Dios mío… ¿estás celoso de lo mío con tu hermana?_

_- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGhhhhhhh¿Celoso de que estés con mi hermana? aaajjjjj_

_Los tres rompieron a reír._

_- Bueno, a ver… ¿qué os parece un peluche?- inquirió Hermione._

_- Un poco típico¿no crees?- inquirió Harry._

_-¿Unas flores?_

_- Demasiado romántico._

_- ¿Joyas?_

_- ¡No soy rico, Herms!_

_- ¿Libros?_

_- Hablamos de Ginny, no de ti…_

_- ¿Un consolador?_

_Los tres amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír ese comentario._

_"Cómo no" pensó Hermione. Podía saber perfectamente a quién pertenecía ese arrastrardepalabrasporquesoysup erioravosotrosymiracomomoloooo._

_- Sí, sería lo mejor- siguió hablando esa voz envenenada, mientras el trío dorado volvía sus cabezas para plantarle cara – porque con el vicio que tiene la pelirroja seguramente el cara rajada no la dejará satisfecha._

_Ahí estaban de pié, Draco Malfoy con sus guarda espaldas, que se reían estúpidamente, mirándose el uno al otro como si en realidad no hubieran entendido bien el chiste. _

_Harry enrojecieron hasta las orejas, y como siempre, el estúpido de Malfoy clavaba sus frías pupilas en Hermione, que agarraba su varita con fuerza. Esa mirada la impulsaba a ser ella quien reaccionara a los insultos, aunque éstos fuesen dirigidos a sus amigos. La desafiaba a ella, no a Ron y a Harry. Y eran sus fríos ojos grises los que se lo decían._

_- Lo siento Malfoy- replicó ésta – pero ya no quedan en la tienda, los debes haber comprado tú todos para tus horas privadas en la ducha._

_Los amigos de la castaña empalidecieron al oír el comentario, aunque ya deberían estar acostumbrados, últimamente su amiga se estaba volviendo demasiado arriesgada en los asuntos Malfoy._

_- Es verdad sangre sucia, pero resulta que ninguno me llega ni a la punta del… Además, me olvidaba de que es un regalo demasiado picante para vosotros, vírgenes etéreas…- los tres se incorporaron de un salto - …supongo que ñoñerías como los peluches y las pulseras con colgantitos de cosas en miniatura son lo vuestro, nenitas- puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra._

_- Malfoy, lárgate o…-amenazó Harry con la varita temblando en su mano derecha._

_- Ala, ya se han cabreado los bebés… Vámonos antes de que nos lloren pidiendo un chupete._

**_fin del flashback_**

Poco después, la idea del rubiales acerca de una pulsera con cuentas colgantes resultó ser perfecta, y acabaron regalando a Ginny Weasley una sencilla cadena de eslabones de plata desde la que colgaban tres miniaturas representando a Hermione, a sus hermanos, y a Harry respectivamente: un pequeño libro tallado en madera, una pequeña "W" en piedra escarlata y un pequeño rayo de cristal que se iluminaba cuando El Elegido pensaba en ella.

Fue un cumpleaños perfecto, y aunque nunca le contaron a la pelirroja que la idea había sido del Slytherin, a Hermione nunca se le pasó por alto el hecho de que, cada vez que miraba la pulsera de su amiga, le recordaba a aquél día en el lago…

…y eso la enfurecía.

Pues a los 17 años las hormonas no están para ser pacientes ni racionales: están para actuar.

Y Hermione estaba muriéndose por hacer actuar su puño sobre la pálida y estúpida cara de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

ººº

* * *

- Cuánta violencia, Hermione.

- Sí, Ginny tiene razón ¿qué culpa tienen las salchichas de tu mal humor? Las pinchas como si se fueran a escapar.

La hora de la cena llegó ese día con una lentitud impresionante: pociones con Snape y cierto rubio intentando sabotear los calderos del trío maravilla; adivinación, con cierto oxigenado prediciendo catástrofes sobre los sangre-sucia de pelo marrón cardado, y por último un paseo hasta la cabaña de Garrid, con bludgers dirigiéndose a ellos tanto a la ida como a la vuelta.

- Ese estúpido de Malfoy parece un niño pequeño..

- Tienes razón- terció Ginny, acariciando con ternura el pequeño rayo de cristal que colgaba de su muñeca – Ron cuando era más pequeño, solía perseguir a Charlie todo el día, y cuándo él no le hacía ni caso, Ron no paraba de chincharle.

- ¡Qué dices!- dijo el aludido enrojeciendo hasta las orejas- ¡No tienes ni idea, además eras muy pequeña!

- Pero al parecer más madura que tú…

Todos rieron menos Hermione, que tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms?

- Malfoy…- dijo con los ojos entornados.

Se giraron sobre el banco para mirar en la dirección de los ojos de la castaña para ver a qué se referían. Y todos entornaron los ojos al igual que lo había hecho ella.

Marcus Filch se hallaba junto a la mesa Slytherin, con su enjuto cuerpo inclinado hacia Draco Malfoy. Al parecer le estaba contando algo por lo bajo que provocaba cierta reacción de miedo y cautela en la expresión del chico.

- ¿Creéis que ha pasado algo?

- ¿Te preocupa?

- No.

- Entonces.

Al momento de estar observando, Malfoy se levantó presuroso de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por Filch.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá?

- Algo malo, espero…

- Me da igual, yo sólo quiero que llegar pronto a la cama para descansar, ha sido un día horrible.

- Sí, casi tenemos que atarte a la silla para que no te abalanzases sobe Malfoy cuando arrojó esas raíces de sauce a tu caldero Herms.

- Yo sólo quería devolverle el favor metiéndole la hoz por el…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Ron se fijó en la cara de cansancio y las profundas ojeras que marcaban el rostro de su amiga. Frunció el entrecejo -Oye, tienes razón, deberías descansar. Harry yo acabaremos tu cena por ti, no nos importa.

Sonriendo levemente, Hermione resopló por décimo octava vez en ese día y se levantó de la mesa.

- Creo que es lo que voy a hacer en seguida. Ginny ¿te vienes?

Ginny se ruborizó levemente y se acomodó en su sitio.

- Yo... no Herms, ve tu sola, yo iba a quedarme esta noche con Harry… ya sabes…

Ron miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar algún improperio, y Harry agachó la cabeza enrojeciendo hasta la médula. El pequeño rayito de la pulsera de Ginny brilló hasta límites insospechados.

Herms no se inmutó. Asintió vagamente con la cabeza, se llevó un último trozo de pan a la boca y recogió una pequeña pila de libros que tenía debajo de su asiento.

- De acuerdo entonces… Ya me contarás que tal lo hace Harry esta noche - le dijo tranquilamente a Ginny.

El moreno levantó la cabeza de golpe. El rayo parecía a punto de explotar.

- Era broma…- le dijo Hermione inclinando la cabeza hacia él. - Hasta mañana chicos.

- Herms, no te quedarás leyendo todo eso en vez de descansar ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry, todavía mirando desconfiadamente a una divertida Ginny.

- ¡Tranquilo! - le dijo mientras se iba.

Ginny y Ron se miraron.

- Seguro que se queda leyendo hasta las cinco de la mañana.

- Seguro- terció Ginny, girándose hacia Harry para escuchar el comentario de éste.

El moreno la miraba acusadoramente, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Venga Harry, era una broma!

- Ya...

* * *

ººº

* * *

Hermione se dirigió con pasos vagos pero rápidos hacia la casa de Gryffi ndor. Tenía ganas de terminar de leerse esa novela muggle que se había comprado ese verano "El beso del Highlander". No era muy dada a los libros románticos como lo era ese, pero una vez habías empezado, como decía Lavender "...ya no había forma de parar".

Era cierto.

Y aunque estaba agotada, y valoraba la preocupación de sus amigos porque descansase apropiadamente, tenía que saber pronto cómo terminaban Drustan McKeltar y su pequeña amante del futuro Gwen Cassidy en aquella novela.

Perdida en esos pensamientos y en fantasías románticas con highlanders del siglo XVI, no se dio cuenta de que otra persona caminaba en dirección contraria por el pasillo y acabaron ambos chocándose en una estrepitosa explosión de libros.

- ¡Ayyy!- chilló Hermione cayendo al suelo, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos. No deseaba que el tomo de 1200 páginas de "Runas Antiguas" le cayera en la nariz.

- ¡Joder, mira que es torpe la gente de esta puta escuela!

_"No, no él otra vez no"_ pensó Hermione.

Malfoy.

Apretó los dientes todavía encogida bajo sus brazos.

Aquél día había sido interminable, y encontrarse con el maldito Slytherin otra vez podría suponer la gota que colmaba el vaso para el equilibrio emocional de la chica. Otra sarta más de sus insulsos estúpidos e inagotables insultos y acabaría por lanzarse a sí misma un Avada Kedavra.

Comenzó a retirar sus brazos de la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se hubiera ido sin reparar en que era ella, o que simplemente pasara olímpicamente, muy al estilo Malfoy.

- ¡A ver si miras por donde v…!

El rubio no acabó la frase.

Cuando ella apartó los brazos de su cara y pudo verlo, ahí erguido delante de ella con una mano frotándose la cabeza (" Ojalá le haya caído encima el libro de runas", pensó Hermione) y un libro de ella en la otra (¡¡¡sí¡Era el libro enorme de runas!), lo que el chico estaba a punto de decir quedó el saco roto, dejó de frotarse el golpe parando la mano sin bajarla del pelo, y su expresión adquirió un tinte sospechoso.

Herms se quedó tan petrificada como él.

¿Qué?¿Qué tenía en la cara¿Qué estaba pensando¿Qué clase de insulto estaba preparando?

Pero Malfoy permaneció callado frente a ella, mirándola como si viese a través de la propia chica y con un leve temblor en los labios, que parecía quisiesen pronunciar algo que no llegaba a decir.

¿Seguía siendo ella?¿Seguía siendo él Draco Malfoy¿Qué hacía ahí parado?

El rubio bajó la mano lentamente mientras seguía mirándola, pestañeando fuertemente y haciendo pequeños amagos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella para luego retroceder, siempre con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada como si intentase luchar contra algo.

_"¿Va a pegarme?"_ pensó la Gryffindor.

De repente, Malfoy dio un brusco paso hacia ella.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente, encogiendo las rodillas hacia su pecho y tapándose la cara con las manos.

…

…

¿?

No notó el golpe.

¿Había habido golpe?

Aturdida, la chica se relajó poco a poco apartando las manos de la cara, dejándole ver, frente suyo, el grueso libro de Runas Antiguas y una pálida mano que lo sujetaba tendiéndolo hacia ella.

_"No, no es la mano de Draco Malfoy."_

Alzó la vista lentamente, y todavía sin creerlo, vio que esa mano pertenecía a Malfoy.

_"Sí, es él."_

_"..."_

_"Vaya."_

No la miraba, y su expresión era de total indiferencia.

Hermione cogió el libro por el extremo que el chico le tendía, y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera pensar en darle las gracias, el rubio desapareció, dejando a una pero que muy confusa Hermione Granger tirada en medio del pasillo rodeada de libros.

* * *

**FIN**

¨¨º0o.o0¨¨

* * *

" Y así hijos míos, es la historia de cómo desconocí a vuestro padre"

- ¿¿¿Desconocí???

"Claro que sí hijos, hasta entonces yo CREÍA conocer a Draco Malfoy, y en ese momento, se rompieron mis esquemas"

- ¿No nos estabas contando cómo lo conociste?

"Lo siento hijos míos, pero para que entendáis de verdad la historia de cómo llegué a conocer a vuestro padre, debo explicaros ciertas cosas que ocurrieron antes de esto"

* * *

**¨¨º0o.o0¨¨**

* * *

**¡¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!!**

**Es muy diferente a "Anatomía…" sobre todo porque considero que mi primer fic se basa en chistes malos xD El humor de "Cómo conocí…" lo considero más sutil, y por lo tanto, más soso ajajajaj**

**Pero espero cumplir con las expectativas de quienes dejasteis un review en el capítulo (si se le puede llamar así) anterior.**

**¿Qué ocurre con Draco?¿Qué historias nos contará Hermione más adelante para explicarnos cómo conoció al padre de sus hijos¿De verdad Harry es tan malo en la cama? xDDD**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer!!!! Y muchísimas gracias por adelantado a quienes me dejen un mensajitoouuuu:DDD**

** Ibeth Cullen **


End file.
